Cherry Blossoms
by Lady Kiren
Summary: This is a one shot pure fluff type thing between Chihiro and Haku and involving Cherry Blossoms. Please review!


Cherry Blossoms

A/N: This is just a one shot fluff that I wrote one day on a whim so if it seems a little weird…it isn't my fault…talk to my muse about it….

Chihiro sat curled up under her favorite tree in the bathhouse's extensive gardens. The tree was a Cherry Blossom tree and was in full bloom. She had her nose stuck in a book, as she often did these days, and only moved when the page needed turning. As quiet as the garden was, she was not alone. Haku had been looking for her when he came upon her under the tree. The sight of her surrounded by softy-drifting petals and bathed in a golden-pink light, took his breath away. It had been five years since she had come back, and her beauty had never stopped surprising him. It was usually the little things, like tucking a stray hair behind her ear or her smile that showed her beauty and natural grace in a wonderful way.

He had stopped dead in his tracks and hadn't moved since. He had been content just to watch her and not make a sound. But, she had been around him long enough to be able to sense his presence. She looked up from her book and smiled, "Hey you," she said lightly. She gestured for him to sit by her. He walked over and sat down and she marked her place and set her book down. "Were you planning on joining me, or were you just going to stare?" Chihiro teased. Haku chuckled and replied, "Well I had been looking for you but I found a Goddess that looked like my Chihiro and was stunned by her beauty." Haku's eyes twinkled with mirth and she shoved him playfully.

They both laughed and Chihiro shifted so that her back rested against his chest and she was under his arm. He hung his arm around her stomach and they settled into each other's comfort. "Where were you this morning?" Chihiro asked. Haku answered, "Someone got an herbal order mixed up and I had to go into town to right it. Why, did you miss me?" he teased. She smiled and said, "No of course not! I merely had work for you dragon!" Haku laughed, a rich, deep sound that reverberated in her chest. She smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. "I'm sorry I was unavailable my lady," Haku said formally. Chihiro, in her best commanding voice, replied, "Just make sure it does not happen again, or I shall have to punish you!" "Oh really?" he replied, Chihiro could just see the smile on his face along with a raised eyebrow. "Yes," she answered back. He moved his arm and tickled her lightly. "No fair!" Chihiro laughed, "you're cheating!" she was trying to keep a straight face, needless to say she was failing miserably. She finally just gave up and burst into laughter.

"You just can't resist me can you?" Haku teased, finally ceasing tickling her. She looked up at him and said, "Maybe I can." She wiggled free of his embrace and got up and started to walk away. Haku was stunned for a moment but then used his inhuman abilities to catch up with her and grab her waist. He spun her around to meet him and said, "You might be able to…but you won't." He looked at her through sly emerald eyes and she melted in his arms. "You're right, but you should be careful. Keep teasing me like that and maybe I will," she retorted. He smiled at her and held her tighter.

"Come with me," he said suddenly. Chihiro nodded and he put his arm around her waist and guided her down one of the paths in the garden. They walked through the gardens with ponds and over small bridges. The sun was starting to set as they continued their walk. They took turns, as the other was not looking, to stare at each other. Chihiro looked up at him, he was five inches taller than her now, a fact that bugged her to no end. He had let his hair grow out and in went just a little past his shoulders. And his eyes, oh the wonders she found in their beautiful emerald depths. She always felt that she could get lost in them.

Haku had done his own staring, he still couldn't believe that the girl he had fallen in love with fifteen years ago was with him now. Learning to live with her wasn't easy. The love came without trouble but the fact that she was human had always worried him. She was so easily hurt and yet, there was a resilience about her that reminded him that she wasn't you average ordinary human.

They reached a small lake surrounded by trees. The setting sun reflected off of it and the scene was beautiful. Haku lead her over to a bench and sat down. She sat next to him and they looked out over the scene.

"It's beautiful," Chihiro whispered. Haku smiled and nodded. "But not half as beautiful as you little heart." He used his nickname for her. It didn't mean that her heart was little, because this was a young woman who had a big enough heart to love the world. She smiled back at him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Both of them fell into a revere as they remembered what it took to get them here. They smiled in their thoughts as they remember all the sweet times. They sighed happily and held each other's hands. Haku looked at her and got an idea, he sifted so that he was looking in her eyes.

"You know little heart, this view looks even better from above it…" She caught the mischievous gleam in his eye and decided to tease. "Really, I don't think we can get up there do you?" Her not so innocent smile caused him to pick her up bridal style and cause her to squeal.

"Put me down dragon!" she demanded and he obliged but only for a moment. The air around him shimmered as he changed into a gleaming white dragon with a silky jade-green mane. She swooned a bit, she always loved to watch him change. He looked at her a told her, _"Well hop on love." _She shivered as his silky voice slipped across her mind. She got on and grasped hi man lightly. He took off in a way that felt like her stomach jumped into her throat. Once they got into the air, she felt much better. They flew around a little and she released that he was right, it was even more beautiful up here.

_"Almost magical, isn't it?"_ he asked her. She telepathically nodded back, at a loss for words. She always felt so close to him up here, when he was in dragon form and they were connected through their minds. It felt like they could be one being forever, living as one and loving each other until the end of time.

And so, Chihiro and Haku (A/N: pardon the cliché…) flew off into the sunset together, not knowing what tomorrow, next week or next year, would bring. But always vowing to love and live and remember under the cherry blossom trees.

A/N: Wrote it on a whim remember so tell me what you think. Please review!


End file.
